Summer Romance
by Drama Queen And You Know It
Summary: After the heart break she suffered she just wanted to take her mind off everything that happened. Will she be able to? You'll find out in Summer Romance
1. Message to Taylor

_Hi my awesome readers out that so I know this chapter is really short but I think it set everything up nicely. So yeah I love to know what you think of it. Also i'm gonna be updating my story innocence some time today or tomorrow so I'd love it if you went and read it._

_WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade x_

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Gabriella Montez finally got to sit down. She'd had just spent the day out in the hot Albuquerque sun hanging out with her boyfriend, Troy Bolton and all of her other friends. She looked to her bed side table and saw a picture of her and her best friend, Taylor Mckessie. Taylor was spending a month in France with her family and Gabriella was missing her like crazy. Gabriella knew that her best friend had her laptop with her in France though so Gabriella could keep in contact with her over the time she was there even if it was just be the occasional email. She switched on her laptop, waited for it to load and then sat down and typed an email to her best friend.

_Hey Tay, _

_How's it going in France? I'm so jealous of you. I've wanted to go their for ages but because of my mom's job we never really get the chance to go on holidays like your family. What cool things have you seen? What's the weather like? Have you met any hotties over there cause I know you know how to speak French and don't tell me you don't cause I've seen your report card and know you got an A in French. _

_Anyway I'm totally missing you like crazy sure hanging out with Troy and the other's is great but it's not like hanging out by the pool with my bestie. Sharpay has really calmed down and we've become pretty good friends. I think it's totally great that she's finally found someone. I mean now she has someone she'll keep her mind of me and Troy. She's a friend now but I don't think I could deal with her trying to break us up again cause I don't know if we have another break up in us._

_Get back to me as soon as you can_

_Love Gabi x_

Gabriella smiled at the email when she was done writing it. Once she had finished it she clicked the send button.


	2. At The Chateau

_Thank you to Ice94cj for the review left. I also would like to dedicate this story to the awesomeness that is Chanellie.. I hope you like the story girls and I hope everyone else does as well.. Let me know what you think  
_

_WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade x_

_

* * *

_It was late in the evening when Taylor was finally able to get away from her family and to hide out away at the chateau. She was so glad that the camp site she was staying at had an Internet connection otherwise she would have totally lost it not being able to have some kind of contact with her friends for the whole month she was going to be spending in Northen France. She switched her laptop on and checked out her facebook to see if she had any messages or anything but when she didn't she went into her email to see if she had anything of interest or if it was all going in the trash which most of her messages did. She saw the email from Gabriella and opened it straight away. She read the message and clicked the reply button and began to write her best friend a message.

_Hey Gabi,_

_Oh my gosh I hate rain! I wish it would stop. I mean it's just driving me crazy along with being stuck in a stupid tent with my sister, who has just made it her mission to piss me off this holiday and my parents who just make my walk around all these boring museums and stuff when it isn't raining. I mean I normally love to look around museums and I have seen some cool stuff but it would be much cooler if we hadn't been here a million times before. I can't wait to go back home. I believe I shall lock myself away in my room for the next month only coming out for school and food because I've really had enough family time to last me for that long maybe even longer. Then again when we come back my sister will be back off to college so I won't have to deal with her then._

_No, I've not met any hotties just yet. However, their is a hottie sitting a little away from me talking with someone. Wow, I've just heard them talking about something and he's actually from Albuquerque. Maybe I should talk to him. He could go to East High. I mean I need someone to take my mind away from Chad and the she-witch when I get home and before I get home because with all the rain and stuff it's only really given me time to like about everything that happened between us and I just wanna move on from all of that.._

_We went to the Effiel tower though the other day which was so cool. We qued for ages to get into it and then qued for ages to get to the top of it but because the que was so long we didn't go right back to the top. I've got some awesome pictures of it though. _

_I'm totally missing you and the other's as well, well except Chad. It was such a shame my parents wouldn't let you come with us because then I might not wanna kill them right now._

_Love Tay x_

Taylor looked at the message when she was done writing it. She read it through to make sure there were no mistakes and then sent it. She riffled through the rest of her message just to check if she had anything else of interest. As she was looking though the emails she saw one from Chad. She opened it and quickly read it he was asking if they could still be friends after their break up. She clicked reply and started to type a message back to him.

_Hello Chad,_

_I'm sorry Chad but you ruined any chance of us staying friends when you cheated on me. Have a nice summer with Eden._

_Taylor_

Once she had done that she logged out of the Internet and switched off he laptop. The person who had been talking with the hottie she told Gabriella had gone so she was now alone. So as he was alone she took this as her chance to start up a conversation with him. "Hi." she said looking at him.

"Hi Taylor." He said when she said that.

"You know me." She said a little shocked. She didn't think a lot of people knew who she was but then again she was dating the co-captain on the basketball team so she may have been more well known than she thought.

"Yeah, your dating Chad Danforth." He said.

"Not anymore." She responded looking away from the guy a little. He was hot in her eyes. He has messy blond hair and green eyes. He had a bit of a baby face but she liked that. She didn't know how tall he was though because he was sitting down but height to her didn't really matter and really if the guy was hot didn't matter to much to her either as long as he had a nice personality she was happy. A hot guy was just a bonus.

"Whys that?" He asked her.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She said looking up to him.

"Oh right." He said understanding something must have happened between the two of them if she didn't wanna talk about it and being the nice guy he is he wasn't going to push the issue of talking about if she didn't want to.. "I'm Hayden by the way."

"Nice to meet you Hayden." She smiled and shook his out stretched hand. "So guess since you know about me you must go to East High."

"Yeah, I'm in a couple of your classes." He said looking at her

"That's cool." Taylor responded thinking about whether she'd seem Hayden around the school before but she guessed she'd always been to busy with other things to notice people around her. "So how long are you staying?"

"Another two weeks." Hayden said.

"Me to." Taylor replied looking at him.

"Awesome." He smiled.

"Maybe we can hang out some time." Taylor suggested to him with a smile. She needed to get away from her family and hang out with someone her own age even if it was a guy.

"Sure." Hayden smiled his family was driving him crazy as well and he'd been looking for a reason to get away from them for the last week. It was part of the reason he was at the chateau he didn't wanna be anywhere near his family while his little sister was throwing a temper tantrum about going to bed. "You gonna be at the pool tomorrow."

Taylor nodded. "If it's not raining then yeah."

"Then I'll meet you their at ten."

"Sure." Taylor smiled.

Hayden collected together his things and disappeared off to his tent because it had grown late during their conversation and if they were gonna meet at ten they were gonna need to go and get some sleep.


	3. Hanging Out

Thanks to those who've reviewed so far.. I'd love to know what everyone thinks of the story so please please review.. Plus keep a look out for a new story that is coming to come along that will run alongside this one

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade x

* * *

The next morning came and it had cleared up and for that Taylor was glad. So when Taylor got out of bed she went to take a shower and to get into her bikini. Once she had she made her way to pool which wasn't far from where her tent was located telling her parents she just wanted a relaxing day at the campsite knowing they would just be on her like a tonne of bricks if they knew she was hanging out with a guy mainly because they knew about everything that went on with Chad and they didn't think she was ready to be hanging out with a guy this early after the end of the relationship.

When Taylor got to the pool it wasn't to busy so she pretty had free reign of where she was gonna put her things for while she was at the pool. She found herself somewhere and put her towel down on the sun lounger. The one she'd picked out was just in the shade but as the sun moved she more in the sun so she'd be able to tan for a little should she want to. With everything sorted out she lay on it, opened the book she'd brought with her and waited for Hayden to arrive.

"Morning Taylor." Hayden said splashing Taylor with a little water when he arrived at the pool.

"Hey." Taylor smiled when he did that.

"That bikini is looking good on you." Hayden told her as he put his towel down on the lounger next to her.

"Thanks." Taylor blushed lightly. She was a little nervous though she'd only known a guy to compliment her when he wanted something.

"It's the truth." Hayden said sitting down. "Anyway you gonna get in the pool."

"Sure." Taylor said putting down her book.

"Awesome." Hayden smiled getting up. Taylor got up as well and the two went to the edge of the pool. "Jump with me." Hayden said putting out his hand for her to take. Taylor looked to his hand and grabbed it. She wasn't the best swimmer but she felt like being a little crazy at the minute after all she was always being told she needed to live a little and loosen up more often. Once Taylor had his hand the two then jumped into the pool causing a bit of a splash but since there wasn't really anyone around it didn't really matter. Taylor pushed her hair out of her face when she returned to the surface of the water. "My god it's cold in here." she gasped. It was absolutely freezing in the water.

"Agreed." Hayden responded. "Maybe we should start moving and that will heat us up."

Taylor agreed with him and the two spent the next hour or two or maybe even three just enjoying themselves in and around the pool. The two of them flirted a little and when it came to around oneish Taylor said. "Do you wanna grab something to eat?"

Hayden stomach rumbled "That sounds like a great idea I'm totally starving."

"Well how about we get changed and I'll meet you back here in about half an hour and we can go into the town for a sandwhich or something." Taylor suggest.

"Sounds great." Hayden smiled as the two got themselves out of the pool and for the last time for now walked over to where they'd left their towels.

"Totally." Taylor smiled. She was having a great time with Hayden and was really forgetting about everything that went on with her and Chad. She wrapped a towel around herself slipped on her shoes and went back to her tent to get herself dressed for their lunch together.

Half an hour later both were ready for their lunch date or rather just two friends hanging out cause it wasn't like they were dating or anything after all they'd only just met. Ok, so they'd only just started talking they might have met before but Taylor might have forgotten when which would have been really unlike her because she had a photographic memory. Taylor was dressed in a light yellow sun dress and white cardigan and Hayden was dressed in white shorts and an orange t-shirt. "You ready to go." Hayden asked Taylor.

"I am." Taylor smiled. She then linked arms with him and the two made the ten minute walk into the town in which they were just getting know each other better.

When the pair got into the town they looked around for somewhere they could eat. They found a little cafe where they sat outside to have their lunch with each other since it was a nice. "So what do you think you'll have?" Taylor asked Hayden looking as she looked at the menu.

"I think I'll just have a cheese and ham sandwhich." He said. "What about you?"

"I'm gonna have the ham salad sandwhich" She responded looking at Hayden over the top of her menu.

"Awesome." Hayden smiled. When the waitress arrived the two ordered what they wanted and just continued on with their conversation from before.

"So what did Chad that was so bad you don't wanna talk about it?" Hayden asked.

Taylor thought about and then responded. "He cheated on me."

"Oh man that sucks." He responded.

"I know." Taylor said looking down.

"Well he doesn't know what he's missing." Hayden said putting his hand on Taylor's which was resting on the table.

"Thanks." Taylor looking to where their hands were.

Hayden saw this and said. "Do you want me to move it?"

"No, leave it there." Taylor said.

"Are you sure you wanna go their." He asked her.

Taylor knew what he was talking about when he said that. "I do."

"Awesome." He smiled. He was about to lean in for a kiss when Taylor stopped him. "Not that far yet."

"Ok." Hayden responded and moved back in his seat his hand still resting over Taylor's on the table. Their lunch then came and the two ate in a comfortable silence. "Would you like a dessert?" Hayden asked Taylor when she was finished.

"I don't know." Taylor responded.  
"Well how about we look at the menu and share something." Hayden suggested.

"Alright" Taylor responded. The waitress came back for the plates they told her they wanted to see the dessert menu. They checked it out and settled on having a slice of Chocolate cake to share.

"This is so good." Taylor smiled eating a little bit when it arrived.

"I know." Hayden said eating a little bit as well. The two enjoyed the cake and when it came to paying Taylor let Hayden pay because he insisted that he did.

"You really don't have to." Taylor said to him as he put the money down.

"I really want to." He told her.

"Alright." Taylor responded looking at him. Once the bill was payed Taylor got up and slipped her cardigan back on. Hayden reached out to take her hand and Taylor let him. She laced her fingers with his and the two just spent the rest of the day together.


	4. The Party

Hi readers, How is everyone? Thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter of this story and I would hope that you review the story again with chapter. I'm on a bit of a block with this story so I'd love to know what you would like to see happen next with these two. Other wise this story is complete. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed it all the way through and if you want it would be great if you could check out some of my other work.. Or even just PM me if you wanna have a random conversation cause i'd be up for that..

Jen x

* * *

It wasn't until a few days later did Taylor check her email again. She had another message from Gabriella wanting to know about the hottie she had mentioned in her previous email. She told her best friend about what she'd gotten up with Hayden told him a lot of other thing.

_Hayden is just so prefect for me. I mean he totally understands about the fact that I wanna take everything slow between us. I haven't told him about what else happened but i'm glad he's willing to take things slow unlike Chad who wanted to take us all the way just because we'd been dating for like six months. I'm gonna attach a picture of us so you can see him. Anyway i've gotta go now cause theirs a little party tonight and i wanna look good for Hayden._

_Love Tay x_

Taylor attached the picture she'd taken earlier in the day of her and Hayden and sent it to Gabriella. Now she'd done that she made her way back to the tent to get ready for the party. At about eight Hayden came by her tent to pick her up. Taylor was a little nervous but she didn't know why. Sure the two of them had spent pretty much every waking minute together since they had met three days before hand but they hadn't been to a party or anything together. "Hi." Hayden smiled. Hayden kissed her on the cheek. "You look nice."

"Thanks." Taylor smiled.

"Shall we go." Hayden said holding his hand out to Taylor

"Ok." Taylor responded took his hand. They then made their way to the teen party that the campsite was holding.

It was coming up to eleven and the two were just having a great time with each other. They danced close to each letting the other's hands moving over their bodies. They were so caught up in the moment that when Hayden kissed her Taylor happily kissed him back with no protest. Taylor was the one to take the kiss further bit nipping his lower lip a little. Hayden broke away a little and said to her "You sure."

"Yes." Taylor said and then with that Hayden happily let Taylor slide her tongue into his mouth. He pulled her close to him his arms wrapped tight around her waist and her arms wrapped tight around his neck. Since they were so close Taylor could tell that Hayden was slowly starting to get a little aroused by their kissing. Taylor pulled away. "We should stop."

"Your right." He agreed letting her pull away from him.

"You wanna get some air." Taylor asked him.

"Sure." Hayden responded. Taylor removed her arms from around him and slid her hand down his body and to his hand. The two then left the party to get some air.

Once they were outside they ended up going into the child's play area that was just outside where the teen party was being held. Hayden sat down onto one of the swings. Taylor then went to sit on the other one but Hayden pulled her onto his lap.

"I promise we won't do any more than you want." He told her.

"I believe you." Taylor responded. She could tell that he was still aroused a little but she believed him when he said they'd only go as far as Taylor wanted to go.

"I've really enjoyed my time with you." Hayden told her gently.

"I've really enjoyed my time with you as well." Taylor told him softly resting her head on his shoulder

"I don't just want us to be a summer romance." He said to her.

"Me either." Taylor agreed.

"Then would you be my girlfriend." He asked.

Taylor smiled."I'd love to."

"Awesome." Hayden said and leaned in to kiss softly Taylor. Taylor kissed him back softly resting her hand on his cheek as they kissed. Hayden encouraged her to let him in and she did. The two let their hands explore each other's body both experiencing new feelings with each other.

"Hay." Taylor said between kisses.

"Yes Tay." He responded his hands resting on her chest.

"We should stop." She told him breaking away from the kiss.

"You right we should." He said moving his hands onto her waist.

"I don't think we're ready to go that far." She told him.

"I agree." He responded to Taylor.

"Maybe you should go into the bathroom and sort yourself out and we can go back to the party." Taylor said slipping off Haydens lap.

"Sure." Hayden said getting up off the swing. Hayden went into the bathroom to sort himself out and Taylor waited for him to come back. When Hayden came back he was still a little aroused but it was hidden well so no would be able to tell that he was.

"Ready." Taylor said.

"I am." He responded. Taylor reached out and took his hand the two went back into the party and enjoyed the rest of the night.


End file.
